AkuSai - Relaxing Play
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: Saix asks Axel if he can hang out at his apartment after an especially stressful day at his office job. They get slightly buzzed after playing video games and have a little more play in Axel's bedroom. Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Rated M for HOT YAOI SMUT. Thanks again!


_An AkuSai piece because I felt like this could maybe happen. Yep. That's my explanation and I'm sticking to it. A long one too!_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for HOT YAOI SMUT. I don't own KH, Saїx, or Axel. Thanks again!_

 **AkuSai – Relaxing Play**

A redhead lounged on the couch, tired from his day of working at the furnace with hot glass. He loved his work as a craftsman, but sometimes with those heavier wads of glowing orange material and the powders to make it colored… He found it dull sometimes. Axel, sighing, clunked his head on the armrest and cursed softly at the pain that burst at the back of his head. Finding a pillow on the carpet, he smiled, crossed his legs against the opposite armrest and his arms into his worn gray sweatshirt, and settled down for a long nap.

His phone then buzzed louder than usual, probably due to the sleepy state he was in, and the man turned his head to see the familiar face icon that lit up his phone screen. He smiled to himself and answered the call. "Hey…"

"Were you sleeping again?" A slightly sharp, overtired tone snapped him awake. Jeez, sometimes the redhead forgot how much of a nag the person on the other end of the line could be after his shift at work. "Fine, then if sleep is so precious to you, then I won't ask to come over-"

"No, you totally can," Axel interrupted, fully awake now and beginning to scramble to put the things that were out of order in his apartment back into order. He was exactly messy, but he wasn't a neat-freak either… "When?"

"I'm at your door right now. Can I come in?" The redhead froze and rolled his eyes before trudging over to the door and unlocking it. A taller man stood outside the entrance, his phone still on in his hand. His narrow topaz eyes looked tired, and there were lines in his face from stress. His normally sleek blue ponytail was tangled, but the redhead attributed that to the nasty wind outside. The navy tie slung about his neck was already halfway undone.

Axel stepped back to allow the elder entry into his snug little abode, which he actually loved. The slender man appreciated rough places and little weird things. He liked them because he knew exactly how to buff out the rough edges and make the weird into a perfection he rather loved.

The blunette sighed as the familiar scent of burnt charcoal and dust lifted from the very walls of this place. He understood why this apartment smelled like this, being as the younger man's living was made off the glassware and glass art he produced. He'd even bought a few pieces from him for friends. Not that he hated the smell, but it had been a while since he'd had it in his sharp nose.

"So, Saїx…" The redhead drew out those words as he shut the door behind him. "Why are you here again?"

"I need to just let go for a while and hang out with someone, y'know?" A grin lit up the otherwise stony elder's face. "You were the closest, and by far the best option, so I thought to myself 'Hey, Axel might have some sort of alcohol and classic video games or something fun like that, so I might as well kill off a few hours with my boyfriend.' Sometimes my mind just makes it happen, so if you don't want me to-"

He was interrupted by a long, soft kiss from a man who was practically about to piss himself because he was both overjoyed and laughing. "I wouldn't say no to you, you know that. C'mon." The elder man was dragged over to the nice, and extremely comfortable, leather couch before the redhead began rummaging around in the fridge. "I know you don't usually drink beer, and that you hate being smashed, but I think now is a good time for just straight up Budweiser, don't you think?"

Saїx sighed, but ultimately nodded. Sometimes all he wanted was a terrible beer drank with good company. He undid the knot holding his overlong hair back around the back of his neck and took and can the younger extended to him graciously before sipping on the vile liquid.

"I call first player. And Mario this time." The redhead tossed the blunette a clunky controller and turned on the old N64 he owned, the cartridge of Mario Party loading up as he sat down next to him. "And since you want to kill off hours of your life playing this game with me, maximum _everything_."

"Sure."

The game was longer than intended, for when Axel got a nice little buzz going, he couldn't stop laughing for ten minutes straight at how horrible the CPU Peach was playing. The blunette kept trying to explain through his own buzz how they'd set the CPU at easy level this time around before the redhead stopped laughing and went back to playing.

After the final cut scene battle with Bowser and the credits rolling across the screen, the redhead stood up and tossed the five empty cans they'd accumulated over the past three hours into the recycling bin underneath the sink. He was surprised at the fact they hadn't drank a lot this time. But video games weren't very fun when all you do is laugh and you can't see the screen because you're laughing, so…

"I'll call a cab for you, okay?" Saїx didn't speak, leaned up against the back of the couch with his eyes closed in thought. The sleeves of the sweatshirt that was now hung loosely at the redhead's waist brushed against his legs as he turned to the elder sharply. "Saїx? You awake?"

"Yes. I'm just thinking." Axel strode lightly over to him, the faint buzz the two of them had going showing on their faces. But the blunette was always able to think clearly, even when he was actually drunk. He was weird that way.

"About what?" The elder man gestured to the redhead and the younger man sat down next to him. He felt arms that knew exactly what they were doing wrap about his waist.

"Question, you're not super-drunk, are you?"

"Nope." Axel popped his lips on the 'p'. "Just a little drifty and stuff. Still here mentally. You?"

"No."

"Then why did you ask if I was drunk?"

"Because I'd hate to take advantage of a drunk kid tonight…" Pink rose to the younger's face as he darted his emerald eyes away from the gold ones that snared his with one glance. A hand lifted from his waist to touch his jaw lightly. "But it's not just that sort of stuff that I want right now… I missed you. A lot…"

Axel's words were drowned in a soft kiss that stole his breath and caused more than a few shivers to shoot down his spine. He felt his eyes flutter closed and his brow furrow in slight frustration when he suddenly didn't find that smooth mouth on his anymore.

"You want this, right?" Saїx' tone was slow and even, as if he was choosing his words carefully in order not to say the wrong things. Axel's hands slunk around his neck as he settled against him silently, a little wicked grin on his razor of a mouth.

"Hell yeah… But not here…" He let a bit more color creep into his cheeks as he took the elder's hand and stood, walking the short distance to his bedroom before sitting down on the edge of the mattress. "Saїx, C'mon…"

The blunette followed and sat down next to him, watching him for a moment before his eyes dropped to his tattoos, his nose, his waiting mouth, his neck… He lowered his head and felt a ragged gasp escape the younger man as he softly peppered kisses at his throat, feeling the hands on his shoulders sink lower down his back before circling back up at his ribs. He caught the dark gaze of one green eye and the white edge of a smirk as he lifted his mouth up to the redhead's ear, whispering, "Then I'm not going to take advantage of a drunk kid, but one who gave me permission to take him, okay…?"

The younger man shivered and then nodded, feeling the elder's little pushes for him to go down to the sheets. He eagerly did so after slipping the sweatshirt from its knot at his waist, bringing the blunette with him all the way and savoring the way that their forms seemed to fit together so well. He felt the elder's long hair tickle against his collarbones as he felt lips, then a tongue, then teeth at his neck, giving voice to his formerly silent moans.

Axel then grinned as he yanked at the loose tie at the blunette's throat, pulling his teeth away from his skin for a moment and looking fiercely into topaz fire before tapping his lower lip with his forefinger and smirking a little more wickedly. He melted into that kiss before the razor edge underneath it showed itself, giving life to not his voice, but to the elder's.

The younger man's chest and waist rose into the blunette's as a soft moan escaped him, the cool hands that knew his body like their own slipping beneath his shirt and bringing it up his back and stomach slowly. He felt one hand linger at his hip as the other flattened against his breastbone, feeling the pound of his heart for a moment or two before the redhead tore his shirt over his head.

A louder, more impatient moan followed an unwavering line of kisses down his tanned skin, his heart pounding harder and faster as his eyes rolled back a little. His fingers twined into his sheets and the elder's hair, his teeth biting at his mouth hard enough that it seemed that he would've drawn blood unless Saїx kissed him deeply, twining his tongue around the redhead's.

"Saїx… Stop teasing…" The elder found his head pushed back a little and a drunk gaze cast into his own. The drunkenness that comes with pleasure and lust was brimming those emerald eyes, giving heaviness to the touch he was using to wrinkle his shirt away from his body. Giving a pleasurable touch to the nails that touched his skin as he brought that hand up, unbuttoning as he went, and sank his lips low on his throat. Axel's lips blessed each piercing on his ears, each place he knew made the elder get a little more breathless…

Then the redhead, a wicked little smirk drawing on his mouth, undid his jeans and kicked them away, feeling the smooth fabric of the blunette's slacks against his skin in a non-unpleasant way. It just made him more aware of the fact that his boyfriend was more clothed than he was, and he'd have to change that very soon…

Axel flipped them around and felt his whole body move around the breathless kiss he gave the elder man, smiling against the mouth he moved so harshly with his own. He ran his hands down low on the blunette's chest, over his lean stomach, then pausing at his hips. Breaking the kiss, he felt the elder's breathing hitch with a slight smile and closed eyes as he slid his hand within the confines of those pants, taking that hard heat he'd felt against him in his hand.

Those topaz eyes fluttered open for a moment as he felt that hand against him clasp around him, the warm fingers playing about his member driving him near the edge already. He bit at his lips and grabbed a fistful of the younger man's hair to make him stop for a moment, a single soundless shudder running through the redhead.

"What…?" The elder man brought his hands to the heat he'd felt against him as Axel was pleasuring him, and that devilish redhead moaned as he felt his knowing hand on him. "Mmm…!" His eyes closed as he fell to the blunette's chest, grabbing his free hand with his own and stabbing his nails into the back of his palm. "Saїx…"

"Mmm?" The redhead released his hand and slid it behind himself, arching his back low into the elder's hips as he moved both hands to pleasure both of them. Saїx knew what he wanted, and was going to give him whatever he wished for… What he desired in those passing lustful glances was… Axel sat up a bit and yanked the elder's pants away from his hips and before the blunette knew it, he was gasping silently in contrast to how the younger was voicing his pleasure.

The redhead leaned into the tight pain within him, knowing that doing that would make it feel so good for both him and the elder man who held him tight against his chest. Axel rose and fell, arching his back and tossing his head back in an animalistic sort of way, voicing his intense pleasure in a strangled sort of moan.

"Axel…" Saїx moaned, growling the name as time progressed and nipping his teeth along the tanned skin he loved so much as the younger man moved faster and deeper, making his end so much better when he spilled within the redhead in a moan buried in his chest and nails dug into his ribs and back.

The emerald-eyed man, at his last moment of sanity from the pleasure-drunk heat that pooled low inside him, clasped the elder's head in his hands and pressed his lips to the dry, cracked ones he loved so much. He felt his mouth work at his, even as he cried out loud in pleasure and wet heat spilled from him.

He then dropped again, a few stray tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. Axel had never cried like this… But it had been so good this time… The best he'd ever had…

"Crying…?" The elder's voice called softly to him, and his mouth was soft of his face as he wicked those tears away. "Did it hurt too much…?"

"No…" His breathing slowed as he relaxed on the blunette's chest. "It was just… _Mind -blowing_ …"

Saїx chuckled lightly and clasped him a bit tighter. "I know…"

"Will you stay?"

"Yeah… I love you…"

"I love you too…"


End file.
